SneaselKat's Sven
Sven is a female Umbreon/Sneasel hybrid character played by SneaselKat. Personal Information Basics Full name: Sven Bringer Species: '''Umbreon/Sneasel hybrid '''Type: '''Dark/Ice '''Gender: Female Orientation: Straight Relationships *Arroser L'esprit, mate *Arroser L'esprit II, son *Amy, daughter *Artico, son Ranks *Spy of Shoreline Forest Cadre (Sunerion v1) Battle Informaiton Abilities *Synchronize - When this Pokémon becomes Burned, Paralyzed, or Poisoned, the enemy does too. *Keen Eye - This Pokémon cannot have its Accuracy lowered. Moves *Tackle *Crush Claw *Screech *Quick Attack *Pursuit *Aerial Ace *Wind Chill (Original Sunerion Move) Skills *Combat: 10 *Tracking: 9 *Charisma: 10 *Stamina: 9 *Stealth: 10 *Brewing: 6 Items *'Ears:' Red scarf (around left ear) Appearance Sven is sleek like a cat, yet weasel-like. Her black pelt is a little bit rough and a little more thick than the normal Umbreon's, due to being part Sneasel, and with Sneasel being a mountain-dweller. Her eyes are Sneasel's, and have hardened dark look to them. Sven's bones are slighly altered to where she can stand upright a little bit, but not fully, but she prefers to be on all fours most of the time. She can also climb trees and jump from them with ease. She has Sneasel's ears, retractable claws, jewels, and tail, but her left ear is long like a male's should be. Personality '''Nature: '''Bold (needs to be redone) Sven is sneaky and arrogant, sometimes thinks she is too good for most pokemon. She sometimes is a suck-up, though, because she doesnt want to get on the bad side of eons who are larger and more powerful than her. She can be vicious at times, but will not kill any helpless Pokemon for reasons other than food. Sven tends to be a loner in travel and in personality, and hardly stays with even her mate. History (needs to be written because, well, middle school ahaha.) Sven gew up in a royal family. Her father was the king of the country that they dwelled in. Unfortunately, the family was very radicalist in the following of their country's laws, and when Svens sister, the second child, was born looking almost exactly like her father, Sven was immediately neglected. Her sister was treated to all the joys and luxuries of being the heir, while Sven was often beaten and forced to do work. Her condition and treatment was unusual, because the laws have never been taken that seriously even by the citizens. they did not say a word, though, for fear of speaking out against the king. There was no telling what other laws he would take to the exreme. Over time of her being treated this way, Sven's heart began to harden and she became cynical and plotting. She formed a nasty way of getting back at her family. the only friend she had was Arroser L'esprit. He realized that Sven was becoming more and more dark by the day, and feared for the plan she might develop, so he tried constantly to cheer her up. He let her come over to his house a lot because he lived far away from her house, but she would often get in serious trouble for it, for her parents were always under the impression that she might run away, or that her and Arroser were "plotting something" Eventually, Sven "snapped", in a way, and decided to execute her carefully devised plan. While her dad was away on business for the country, and her mom and sister were sleeping, she quietly sneaked around and locked all the windows. Using the hardest of her materials to gain, she set fire in two places: right beside her sister's and her parent's room, and bolted for a corner of the house. The small wooden house went up in flames in a scary short amount of time. The first room to collapse in was her sister's. The roof collapsed on top of her just seconds after she wokke up and realized that the house was on fire, killing her instantly. Her mother bolted out of her room before it collapsed in as well, and ran straight for the door. That was when Sven jumped from the shadows of the smoke-filled room and pounced on her mother, pinning her down. Her mother, being mostly ice type, was already weak form the fire, and she was screaming as all she could see was blaze and her dark daughter. Sven, knowing the screaming would send in the authroities faster, immediately unsheathed her claws an, looking straight into her mother's eyes, plunged them right into her throat. Sven stood there for a few seconds, watching her mother's eyes roll back in her head, and then bolted, with her back, out the door and into the forest. She only turned around for a second - towards Arroser's house- and then ran at lightning speed towards somewhere she could stay without oppression or torture, and never looked back. Gallery Sven.gif|sprite